


All Shook Up

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It''s a thin line between being friends and being in a friendzone, but once you cross it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> *ryokan is a traditional Japanese style inn

**All shook up  
**

The interior of Samezuka swimming pool must be the place I frequented the most since I came to this inconspicuous place on the Japanese coast, taking the opportunity to see my friend’s Rin hometown. A ‘friend’ I met in Australia several months ago, who I had been hoping would become something more after we spend some time together away from everyone and everything, but it seems I have completely misread the clues. Maybe there have been no clues at all, just a bad case of wishful thinking, cultural differences and getting lost in subtle nuances of our words. In any case, after spending two weeks of my three week holiday observing him train his ass off, act coldly towards me in front of his childhood friends and peers, this little town that took exactly two days to explore, where older generation still turned their heads in awe at the sight of a foreigner and where almost no one spoke decent English finally got to me, so I have decided to pack my bags and head back down under. 

I shifted my weight from one foot to another, glued to the glass of my usual spot in the spectators’ area, wondering how long has it been already and will the training session end anytime soon. Rin was in the water, lane 3, polishing arm trajectories of his crawl, but even I could gauge by the frequency and sloppiness he took his air that he was drained. As he reached the far end of the pool, he held on and heaved, too tired to even check his time.

  
The captain was already there, waiting for him, crouching down to get Rin’s attention and barking out couple of sharp, terse sentences I couldn’t understand. Their meaning, however, was unmistakable. I could almost hear Rin’s sigh as he obediently nodded, turned and readjusted his goggles, but not before he cast quick glance in the direction of spectators’ booth. He was aware I was there, watching, and judging by his expression he didn’t appreciate me witnessing this. Did that mean my opinion carried some weight in his singular, swimming-saturated world? Or was that just another ‘clue’ that was not a ‘clue’ at all?

  
Why did I even think about this anymore, now that I have decided to draw the line?

“He won’t be coming out anytime soon.” a gentle voice beside me made my head turn. Nitori was standing there, with his fingers interlaced behind his back and the usual gentle smile on his face. In the past week he had started conversing with me in English, having determined I was not as scary as I must have seemed at the beginning. He must have also been curious about me, being his senpai’s foreign friend, and was one of a few good things about this Japan trip that made me feel less lonely. 

“Yeah, I figured that out.” I gave him a pale smile, trying to hide my bitterness. I heard that in Japan they have mastered the art of a sad smile and I was starting to see how that came to be.

“You didn’t tell him yet?” Nitori’s English was badly pronounced and far from fluent, but he managed to get the meaning across. I didn’t even bother with answering. Instead, I shook my head with my eyes glued to the glass. I didn’t watch Rin or the clock that clearly showed the training session should have ended 45 minutes ago. I watched my own reflection, fighting the tears which were on the verge of ruining this fake smile of mine. 

I planned to hide my departure from everyone, just up and disappear one morning with a goodbye -I-don’t-want-to-be-a-burden-and-see-you-around for Rin but my dramatic exit has been hindered by a banal language barrier. So I drafted Nitori as an accomplice who helped me book the tickets and arrange the transportation to the airport, beseeching him to stay quiet about it. Nitori never asked for a reason of my sudden decision, but I think it was painfully obvious. To everyone except Rin, that is. Honestly, I was surprised Nitori’s promise to me outweighed his friendship towards Rin for so long.

“He will hate me when he finds out.” Nitori commented with the same half-smile in a matter-of-fact voice that, as I have learned here, was far from neutral. He was politely asking me to set him free from the burden of his vow. I thought about it for a second, then turned to him and slowly nodded. 

“It’s is ok, you may tell him now. I don’t care.”

I was leaving with an early-morning train anyway, so even if he spilled the beans to Rin it will already be too late. I didn’t want to confront Rin or explain why I was suddenly flying back with a bitter aftertaste of failed expectations. He promised me nothing. It was all me and my fabulous construct built upon misinterpreted words, touches, lingering looks. I was so stupid, seeing things that weren’t there.  So I’ve accompanied him as a friend and am leaving as a friend. We’re still friends, right? In Australia at least I have that. Here, all I have is shattered dreams.

“Have a safe trip back.” Nitori said with a genuine, relieved smile and I managed to smile back. He fumbled a bit and then extended a hand for a handshake, half bowing in the process. I followed suit and we laughed at our awkward social conventions, when out of the blue he blurted out: “He is not bad … he just acts cool in front of others…”

I raised my eyebrows at him and he quickly withdrew his hand, his cheeks burning. At that moment, a loud bang on the glass made our heads turn. Rin’s knuckles left wet markings on the smooth surface and his breath was fogging the glass as he spoke: “I’ll hit the showers and be right there.” He gave us a tired smirk and disappeared from view, taking his towel and sports bag with him. Even in that short moment, his smile had an aloof, unapproachable twist to it, something Australian Rin never displayed.

For couple of minutes we stood in the booth in a complete silence, as other swimmers slowly finished their sessions and vacated the hall. Just seeing Rin’s unsuspecting face made me feel queasy about the plan. So maybe he misguided me. Maybe he was not even aware of how his toned arms and chest, still dripping with water and trembling from exertion, made me feel on the inside even now. Maybe I was the bad guy here, sexualizing someone who thought of me only as of a friend. And I was about to betray his hospitality and leave without a goodbye. I felt my throat tighten, I had to get out of there.

“Please tell Rin I decided to go to bed early.” I was already halfway across the booth as I stopped and gave Nitori a slight bow, “Thank you for everything.” 

I stumbled out and dragged my feet through the long narrow halls, with mixed feelings about not seeing this place ever again. I have already started recognizing faces and earning waves and small nods passing them by, without even knowing their names. I walked, thinking how in 24 hours I will be on another continent, far from this town, this fiasco, him. 

He caught up with me just as I was about to exit the building into the warm night.

“Oi, what is this I hear about you going back tomorrow!?” Rin nimbly sidestepped me and stood between me and freedom. Droplets of water were still raining from his locks as he didn’t linger to dry his hair. “Did something happen? Did someone bother you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Nothing happened.” I crossed my arms and put on a defiant face. That was the whole point; nothing had happened. “I just got bored of this village, that’s all.”

“But…” the look in his eyes was confused and angry, an explosive mix. ”You said you wanted to see where I grew up…” I could have sworn there was a hurt undertone behind his words. “Meet my friends, see the pool…” Then he suddenly stopped and straightened up, continuing in a colder tone: “You could have at least let me help you with the arrangements.”

“I didn’t want to be a nuisance in your training.” He must have caught the venomous edge in my tone as I leaned against the wall with a challenging stare. I couldn’t help myself, if he wanted a reason, he will get a reason.

“You said you liked to watch my practices!” he snapped back, moving in closer.

“Not all day long!” I snapped back, well aware of quizzical glances we have started attracting. “I have been stuck in this building for two weeks!”

“Because there is nothing else to see here!” he growled inches from my face, trying to keep his voice down but in his eyes I clearly saw panic rising.

“Couldn’t you have told me that before we came here?” I raised my eyebrows at him, venting out my anger. Even if he had warned me ten times, I still would have come, but he didn’t know that and I was not about to tell him. “That was not fair!” 

Rin opened his mouth in search for words and found none. His body was still obstructing my passage, but I was not trying to push through either. With our gazes locked and faces only inches apart, I felt glued to the floor, powerless to move but somehow still standing. He was finally looking at me, as before, the weight of that gaze was palpable, and I was seeing struggle in him, the struggle I tried not to see. Because I have decided – this had been a mistake, a miscalculation.

“You really are leaving?” he asked in unfamiliar thin, incredulous voice. Pellets of water dropped from his hair onto patches of his bare skin and the sleeveless top he hastily put on. He stood so close I could discern every minute detail about them, fighting the urge to brush them away. It is funny how in such moments there is so much clarity about small, insignificant things like how his voice trembled, or how nicely shaped his lips were or clear his expectant eyes while searching my face for a reply.

I nodded with more determination than I felt, sensing the wave of sadness suddenly build up inside, now that the things were finally ending. Can something that never begun end at all?

Rin inched a bit closer with a vexed expression, as if words bubbled up inside him but he could not let them out. He was almost leaning on me now, too much inside my private space for any sort of friend and I found myself holding my breath, foolishly preparing for meeting his lips with mine. I could almost feel the burn of the kiss I anticipated for so long. Yet, he preserved the distance between us, the torn look still haunting his eyes - and did nothing.

Why was I still hoping, seeing things that weren’t there? 

“Oi, Matsuoka!” a throaty shout reverberated against the narrow walls. Rin’s captain stood down the hall with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. He asked Rin something that made all suddenly gathered onlookers snicker and Rin violently blush. He retorted with a stutter, scratching the back of his head and moving away from me, which only provoked a new wave of stifled laughter.

Not knowing how I got my legs moving, I rushed towards the exit and towards the ryokan where I was staying without a glance back, welcoming the darkness of the park that hid me from their stares and my shipwrecks.

* * *

  
I couldn’t sleep. My luggage was already waiting by the door and every now and then I cast a glance at their darker-than-night rectangular shapes from my futon. Then I turned, for the n-th time, and gazed outside at the Japanese style garden, adjacent to the room. It was warm and the door panels were open, letting the cool air breeze inside. When I returned to ryokan I had barely touched the dinner and turned in as soon as the staff offered to roll out the futon, mentally slapping my fingers every time I checked my phone. Rin didn’t call or send a message. For all I knew, he might be up playing video games with his friends, now that he didn’t have to babysit me anymore, and thinking we’ll catch up in Australia again. Only, there will be no catching up. I cannot go through near-hits like the last one and hoping that maybe next time, he will cross that invisible line.

I was torn from my thoughts by violent shaking. This was no nudging or gentle swaying, but forceful shudders that made all objects in the ascetically furnished room jump, buckle and fall over. I knew Japan was prone to earthquakes, but judging by surprised shouts from the outside, this one seemed exceptional even for veterans and panic started wreaking havoc inside my mind.

I clutched the cloth of futon and trembled in a fetal position, trying to make myself smaller, praying it would stop. It didn’t. Crashing, cracking and breaking sounds became louder and closer until I became afraid the whole wooden structure above me will succumb to pressure and pile up on top of me. Yet I couldn’t unclench my fingers and order my rubbery legs to carry me outside to safety so I helplessly wailed, my voice becoming raw and then just a sob long after the Earth’s rage settled down, in what seemed like ages.

Just as I was calming down, my body started to shake again. The primordial fear overwhelmed my senses one more time, just as I discerned a half-panicked, breathless voice next to me.

“Are you hurt??”

I spun around and saw Rin’s hunched frame outlined by pale light from the outside, his hand nudging my shoulder. For one long moment I just stared at him, speechless, and he withdrew his palm from my skin, mumbling explanations.

“I was outside… then I heard screams and I climbed the wall… Have you been crying?”

My hands moved on their own, clutching at his arms and pulling my body close to his in a pure animal instinct. I didn’t have the words to express the fright or the helplessness I had felt, I just needed the proximity of another human being to be safe again. Rin’s palms pressed tenderly against my back, as if testing the sensation of having another’s body against his own.

“Are you alright?” his voice was hushed and gentle, inches from my ear, distracted by the rush feelings he was trying to process. The warmness of his body calmed down my racing heart.

“Yeah.” I answered in a raw voice and sniffed, taking in his scent mixed with a familiar whiff of chlorine from the pool. With eyes closed, I let myself sink into his lap like a child, exhausted by crying and calmed by his presence. “I panicked. It was terrible.” 

Rin gently rocked out bodies back and forth in a soothing, rhythmic sway. “You’re just not used to this.” his palm stroked my hair and my forehead, wiping away beads of sweat, “Everything is ok now.”

“Madam, madam?” a polite but insistent voice just outside the paper door of my room inquired in heavily accented English, “Do you need assistance?”  
Rin’s movements and breathing suddenly froze, awaiting my reaction. He stopped, but was reluctant to let go of me.

“I am alright!” I shouted to make sure the staff heard me and didn’t barge in, adding just in case they didn’t get the message: “Good night!” 

As barefoot footsteps moved away from the door, I felt Rin exhale in relief. For a while neither of us said a word nor did we move, even though it was clear I had already pulled myself together and he was still trespassing. Then, just as the moment was starting to get awkward despite the touches our bodies relished in, Rin’s tentative voice broke the silence:

“I am sorry I snapped when you said you were leaving. I didn’t know what to do, I was trying to think of a way to apologize, maybe make you change your mind.” his smile was bitter-sweet, “I even made lists of things and places I could show you, if only you stayed. In the end, I probably wouldn’t have said any of this to you, if you hadn’t started screaming.”

I shifted, trying to turn my face to his, but his gentle embrace was relentless. With my cheek pressed against his chest, I heard as much as felt him say: “If I had known how good it felt to hold you, I would have done it ages ago.”

“Rin…” I tried to move away again, but he held on.

“Please…” he whispered, as his heart was pounding against my cheek as wildly as mine had minutes ago, “… stay…”

“Rin…” I made another attempt to move, this time with more force, breaking his resistance. I straightened up and faced him, but his gaze was on the floor, half hidden behind his long hair. I couldn’t read his expression. A stalemate, again. 

“We need to talk then.”

He obediently nodded and fumbled a bit to turn on the reading lamp, taking his time to face me. Only when he sat before me did I notice, despite the poor lighting, that he was nervously trembling.

  
“Was I out of line?” a fraction of a second eye-contact was all he could muster before turning his gaze back to the clenched fists resting on his knees. As if I was sitting across a stranger and not a friend I knew well. Too well. “I am sor…”

“Stop it” I said a bit louder than intended, the old frustration resurfacing with a vengeance, “You are doing it again!”

His eyes shot upwards, trying to read my face, startled by my angry expression. I couldn’t stop the words that avalanched out of my mouth. 

“I cannot take any more of this hot-cold shit! I don’t get you at all! This is exactly why I decided to go back! You cannot lead me on and then…”

The wan light blurred his movements so it seemed like at one moment he was sitting across the room and the other he was on my lips, cutting into my outburst in the sweetest way possible. His lips grazed mine and he backed up a bit, making sure I wanted this too. My mouth found his in reply, transferring the angry energy into passion behind the long overdue coupling. He closed his eyes, free from doubt, free to feel, and set his tongue to gently parting my lips before sinking deep into the kiss.

“I didn’t know what was appropriate.” He breathed in my mouth between kisses, “I didn’t want to offend… or pester you.” He went after me hungrily, preferring my lips to breath he was dangerously short of, “I didn’t want you… to cut me… off…”

“Idiot…” I bit his lip as my body pulled itself closer to his of its own accord, hungry for his presence, “That is… what you almost got…” 

We kissed gently at the beginning, exploring the limits of innocent pleasure, enjoying the sensation of tender skin on skin, tongue against tongue, fingers through each other’s hair. After time, our bodies demanded more, staying hungry after just kisses, each touch stoking up the fires hidden deeply inside our loins.  I finally raked my fingers through his hair and pulled him in roughly, beckoning his instincts to take over and they did, as he gently pushed me to the floor and followed suit, pressing his body against mine.

“Am I too heavy?” his hot breath scorched my earlobe as his sharp teeth carefully nibbled sensible spots on my neck.

“N-no…” I sighed, tickled and aroused by his tongue and his fingers that persistently lingered on the rim of my light nightgown, curious to wander underneath. He propped himself on one elbow and slowly, almost solemnly, revealed my breasts, his hungry eyes altering from my face to my nipples that were becoming more and more erected.

“Is it ok?” he mouthed and I just laughed his doubts away, brushing stray locks behind his ear to admire his face openly, so close for the first time. In the blurry lamp light the shadows of his slanted eyelids made his eyes darker and deeper, giving him a more mature, manly appearance. Meanwhile, his long fingers cupped my breasts, one by one, getting used to their softness and shape. He played with the aroused nipples, circumventing them with fingertips, tantalizing , and triumphantly smiling at my reaction.

My hand traced the chiseled contours of his chest and stomach, finally allowed to feel the body my eyes caressed so many times. It was better than I fantasized it to be, the skin smooth and taut over knots of powerful muscles that danced in waves beneath my palms. He was getting aroused and trying hard not to brush his erection against me, not even when my thigh was almost touching his crotch, beckoning him to close the last few inches between us. I started kissing his chest and licking his neck, working him up and using my hands in the process, until he became so heated up his body was writhing towards mine with a mind of its own, blindly seeking something his self-discipline refused to give in to. His kisses became rougher, his hands frantically squeezing and releasing curves of my body, but he held his distance.

“Rin…” I gasped when he finally tore his lips from mine for a moment, “are we playing that game again?”

“Wha…?” his eyes had a hard time to focus and discern my words, breathing shallowly with flushed cheeks.

“Don’t you want to do this?” I cocked my head seductively and pointedly, running my tongue playfully across my teeth.

His eyes widened in comprehension, “I may?”

“The real question is, do you want to?” I said as my hand ventured between his legs, cupping his hot erection and making him gasp.

Rin looked at me in bewilderment for a moment, before his eyes obtained a feral gleam. “Do I want to!?  If I had a 100 yen coin for every time I thought about doing it with you… ahhh…” he gasped as my fingers closed around his shaft, feeling its pulse, “I would be a… very rich man.” he finished, breathless, and then paused, taking in the sight before him in incredulous tone. “You are really here. This is really happening.”

“I could say the same thing.” I mumbled, sliding off his jogging pants in a sweet expectation. And there it was, proudly rearing its red-topped head, the dick I have longed to see also outside the swimming jammers that always outlined it just enough to leave the place for imagination. I looked at suddenly silent Rin’s face and saw insecurity in his gaze, the eternal, unspoken question that crosses every man’s mind.

“Yes, I like it. And I want it.” I said in a low growl, taking off what was left of clothes clinging to my body in the summer night, “Now.” Part of me was so fired up, I didn’t think I would be able to sleep without the sweet release and another part of me was afraid that all this might somehow abruptly stop, that he would disappear and I would wake up from an incredibly vivid wet dream, more miserable than ever. Even if I had been dreaming, I wanted to feel him inside of me even for a little while.

He cupped my buttocks with his palms and I spread my thighs, leading him slowly in with my hand. When his tip found my moist lower lips he halted, putting in just enough pressure for a shudder of anticipation to course through our aroused flesh and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. Then he penetrated, slowly but unstoppably, taking in deep breath with his eyes closed in pleasure.

“This… is…” he whispered, then continued to pronounce soft syllables in his mother tongue, but I didn’t mind not being able to follow his thoughts for I felt the same indescribable sensation of a deep longing finally coming true. He thrust slowly and thoroughly couple of times before opening his eyes, looking at me with a completely unrecognizable expression, soft and vulnerable as I’ve never perceived him to be.

“Are… you crying?” My hand reached out for his cheek and the glistening in the corner of his eye, but he dodged my touch, dug his head in my hair and muttered, “Of course not, why would I?”, as his narrow hips continued to slowly ebb and flow between my legs like a force of nature. His voice was shaky when he finally spoke again, “It is beautiful.” 

Careful to make as little noise as possible, feeling instead of talking, we made love.

I held on to his broad back, mesmerized by his bulk and strength, surprised how close I as was to completely losing it. It was almost too easy. I wanted him too much. Even without knowing it, he was caressing my sweet spots just the right way, relentlessly pulling me towards the edge. The well known surge of pleasure started climbing up my legs which were interlocked across his lower back and there was nothing in the world I wanted more at that moment than to cum beneath him. 

“Rin…” I moaned, my eyes closing with delight. “Don’t… stop now…”  
“If I don’t, I will…” he squeezed through teeth, his powerful body tensing, becoming rock-hard. “I can’t hold it…”

“Yes! Yes!” my ecstasy cried out of its own, my hips buckling beneath his weight, colliding with his and pulling away in the last spasmodic jerks. “Yessss….oohhh!”

My orgasm triggered his and he grunted from deep inside his chest, stifling a moan, making one final thrust inside my soft insides before coming to a breathless halt. He leaned his forehead against my chest to let the surge of pleasure course unobstructed through his body, our limbs suddenly becoming heavy and sluggish.

“I’m sorry I didn’t last longer.” were his first words after awhile.

“What?” I slurred, stirred from a euphoric daze.

“In movies, they always make love for hours, take their time, explore each other…” his fingers absently traced the shape of my shoulder.

“What kind of movies do you watch?” I snorted and shifted, now that his weight stared to bother me. “We can do that the next time.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “From the moment I entered I thought I was going to explode.” he raised his head to meet my gaze. The skin of his face was flushed and covered with perspiration, wild strands of hair sticking to his forehead and the eyes, wide, hopeful, alit amid the mess.  “Does this mean you are staying?”

“Well, yeah.” I yawned, suddenly aware of the stuffy summer night and how tired I was. Presence of Rin’s body next to mine and the sudden release lulled me into sleep. “Good thing I didn’t buy the train ticket in advance…”

“No, I meant with me?” his tone was sober and without a trace of drowsiness.  
I managed to prop myself on one elbow to shoot him an irritated glare, “Do you really think I fly across the world with random men just to have sex with them in hotel rooms?”

Rin’s strong arms pulled me down, onto him, as he dug his face into my belly without even trying to hide a boyish smile, “I know you don’t, but I want to hear you say it.” He sounded almost childlike.

I dramatically exhaled and then burst out laughing, “Yes, you jerk, I am staying. With you.”

“So you won’t mind if I book a room for two in the morning?” he pulled me even closer, making it hard for me to breathe and without showing any intention to let go any time soon. There was a side of him I didn’t know about – he had a clingy streak. Who knows what else will I learn?

“Book it.”  


End file.
